


[Podfic] The Good Soldier

by allysseriordan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: On the sliding scale between perfect soldier Adora and useless malcontent Catra, Lonnie was closer to the Adora end of the spectrum. How the hell had Catra made Force Captain before her? Catra was just going crash and burn and Lonnie? Lonnie would let her.
Relationships: Adora & Lonnie (She-ra), Catra & Lonnie (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] The Good Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524220) by [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki). 



**Listen:**  


**Text:** [The Good Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524220)

 **Author:** [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki)

 **Reader:** [Allysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan)

 **Length:** 7:34

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/the-good-soldier-redrikki)


End file.
